Trapped
by SubarashiiKitsune98
Summary: What happens when a young girl is trapped in a cage with the infamous Slenderman? This is my first story so please be nice.


**Girl's POV**

I was completely and utterly lost.

I had come out into the forest for a leisure walk, but I suppose I walked too far. I could no longer recognize my surroundings. Plus it was getting dark and I became scared very quickly. I never did like the dark. I kept walking, hearing only the wind and the sound of my footsteps crushing dead leaves and twigs in my way. Maybe I could find someone to help me. Surprisingly, I found a house; a very old and creepy looking house. I walked up to it to get a better look. It seemed to have been uninhabited for ages. The wood that made the porch was rotting and the windows were covered in cobwebs. I knocked lightly on the door but it creaked open as I did (that was creepy). I walked inside and called out to see if anyone was here. No one answered. The house was very dark and a bit cold. In front of the door was a wide and long hallway leading into what seem like a kitchen. I walked slowly down the hall, looking right and left, checking for anything out of the ordinary. I should have been looking in front of me. I tripped on a thick, black wire and a large cage fell on top of me and I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized something at that very moment.

The house was a trap and I literally walked right into it.

I gripped the bars of the cage and screamed for help. But I knew I was alone. I became desperate and started shaking the bars and screamed louder but it was no use. I lost all hope of being saved as let go of the bars and fell to my knees.

Am I going to die in this cage?

Is this really how my life is going to come to an end?

How pathetic.

I was only a 19-year old girl looking forward to having a great summer vacation with my family after my first exciting year of college. And now it will end with me in a cage. If only I didn't take that walk...

I took a moment to observe what I thought would be my grave. I do not believe this cage was meant for an average human. It was much too large. Whoever made this trap was trying to catch a very large animal or something. The cage also seemed quite old because the metal on the bars were already rusted. How long has this trap been here?

After what felt like hours (but was only about 30 minutes) in the cage, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat and I got scared and hopeful at the same time. Then I realized I was still in the cage. Who could possibly be with me with their hand on my shoulder? I slowly turned around and saw a face… no, there was no face, just a white head facing me.

What the hell am I looking at right now?

From my peripheral vision (because I couldn't take my eyes away from its "face"), I saw it was wearing a black suit and tie with black dress shoes and was kneeling in front of me. I assumed "it" was a "he" by the way he dressed. He took his hand away from my shoulder and stood to his full height. Holy crap, this man was tall! He must have been at least eight feet tall! His arms were very, **very** long. They were…unnaturally long, almost past his knees.

What _**is**_ he?!

I saw something move behind him. It looked like a…a tentacle? No, it was multiple tentacles coming from his back. I wanted to scream but it seemed like I had lost my voice. I pressed my back against the bars of the cage, trying to put distance between us.

I was scared out of my mind.

He took a step forward towards me. I couldn't get away. He took another step towards me. Then, suddenly, four of the tentacles on his back shot out and snaked around my wrists and ankles and lifted me off the ground until I was eye level with him. He walked to me until we were face-to-face. He was so close that if he had a nose, it would be touching mine. My heart was pounding in my chest as if threatening to burst out if I didn't calm down. What is this guy going to do to me? He cocked his head to the side as if thinking about something. That is when a mouth etched onto his face and smiled, or rather smirked, at me, showing a few very sharp, white teeth.

'What the hell are you smirking about?' I thought to myself. Then the strangest thing happened.

He kissed me.

The kiss took me by so much surprise I didn't know how to react. I felt his hands sliding up and down my body.

Oh God, what is happening?!

Suddenly, I felt his tongue slide over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, but didn't wait for my answer. He forced his tongue into my mouth and explored my mouth. I tried to turn my head away from him but his hands caught my head and he continued to kiss me. I struggled against his grip on my head, arms and legs but it didn't work. He was too strong.

After a few more seconds of the lip lock, the faceless man pulled away and smirked again. I knew my face must have as red a tomato, but I couldn't help it. The tentacles on my arms and legs lifted me a little higher so that his face was at my neck. I knew what he was about to do. Oh, how I wish I was wrong. He came close and kissed and sucked on my neck. I involuntarily moaned softly but he took that as if I enjoyed it and sucked harder. He licked and sucked my neck viciously. My face was getting hot and I fought back moans that came to my throat.

Wait a second…was I actually enjoying this…this….rape?

What the actual fuck is wrong with me? Why am I slightly enjoying this faceless man forcefully kissing my neck?

Maybe…maybe I did secretly like this. Oh what the hell am I thinking?! This needs to stop!

I struggle against the tentacles holding my arms and legs again, but this time he lets me go. Unfortunately, I was not prepared for that and I fell to the ground hard. I thought it was over.

I was so wrong.

He pinned me down and I notice he was a bit smaller, probably around six feet now. His arms were shorter now. He almost looked human. _Almost. _The tentacles wrapped around my wrists and I couldn't move once again. He took off his black blazer and tie and tossed it aside. He slowly unbuttoned the white dress shirt from the top down, but I looked away. Another tentacle shot out and held my face and forced me to watch him undress. He continued to unbutton his dress shirt slowly. When he finished the buttons, he took his shirt off, revealing a surprisingly muscular chest and abs the same color as his face. He bent down and kissed me again, but this time it was less forceful and more…loving? He pulled away and smirked again when I blushed. He suddenly pushed his hands under my shirt and cupped my breasts, smirking all the while. I let out a small yelp in surprise. His hands were pretty cold. He bent down again attacked my neck while his hands played with my breasts.

I couldn't do anything to stop this. The tentacles were still holding my arms down and he was basically sitting on my legs. Even if I did manage to get out from under him, we were in a cage. He would just catch me again and continue where he left off. There was no escape.

The faceless man pulled away from neck and frowned. If he had eyes, I think he'd be narrowing them. He seemed suddenly agitated for some reason.

"You stopped."

He spoke. And boy did he have a deep voice.

"What?" I asked, surprised that he even said anything.

"You stopped caring." replied the man bluntly.

"What are you talking about? How can you tell?"

"Your eyes are blank"

"You're one to talk."

"Why have you stopped caring?"

"Because I can't escape. You're going to rape me and I can't escape you because one, you're on top of me and two, I'm stuck in a cage. It's hopeless to try and escape anymore." I told him, hopelessness filling my voice as I spoke.

"Hmm…is that so?" He suddenly got off me and walked to one side of the cage where his white dress shirt was and picked it up.

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused and relived by his sudden actions.

"You know," he started, "this trap was originally set for me, but it caught you instead. Of course, a trap like this would never work on me. But when I saw you in here, I could not help but to pursue you. I am not usually like this. Normally, when I see someone in my territory, I always kill them. No questions asked." I paled when he said that last sentence. He saw it and smirked.

"If that's true, then why didn't you kill me? Why am I different?" I asked.

"….I'm…not sure. Something kind of…pulled me towards you. I wanted you." He said as he put on his shirt.

"So are you letting me go?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed sadly, "Yes."

I looked at him questioningly. Why was he sad? Was he going to miss me or something? This made no sense.

Using his tentacles, he pry the bars of the cage apart enough to let me out.

"Well? What're you waiting for? You can leave now." He said a bit angrily. I stood up and walked over to the opening in the bars next to him. I looked up at him, seeing as he was still a foot taller than me. He looked away and frowned.

"Who are you?" I asked before I stepped through the bars.

He looked at me and smiled tenderly, "The people have named me the Slenderman."

"Thank you Slenderman, for letting me go." I said and left.

**Normal POV**

'Don't go…' Slenderman thought as the girl left. He looked at her longingly. He realized as she was leaving that he had loved her and wanted to be with her. 'That will never happen. I am a monster, a killer. I do not deserve love.' He thought, looking down. He grew to his full height again and left the house, never to see the girl he loved ever again.


End file.
